


don't think about it too much

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: dialogue prompt: “I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”for @clarkegriffinfrostedtitties on tumblr





	don't think about it too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Jackson walked back into the master bedroom, looking for Roan, who had mysteriously disappeared about an hour ago.

And suddenly he saw Roan, stuck in the duvet with an expression of complete disdain for the world.

Jackson tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help that it bubbled up anyway.

“I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside. Now, Eric Jackson, help me get the hell out,” Roan grumbled.

Jackson took a few more seconds to calm himself down before he helped Roan out.

Once he was free, Roan immediately pulled Jackson onto the bed next to him.

He began to turn so he was facing him when he felt something prick his back. Reaching for it, he picked it up and brought it to where he could see it.

Momentarily, he was stunned by the glint of the diamond in the sunlight, but as he realized exactly what this was, he turned to Roan, who wore a sheepish smile.

“I was gonna ask tonight at dinner-”

Jackson cut off Roan with a kiss.

“Yes. Obviously yes. No actually I change my answer...Absolutely.”


End file.
